Host Events
by PaperFox19
Summary: summary: Renge has created a bunch of events for the boys take part in, for some reason Haruhi is going along with all of it the matter how dark the event gets. Haruhi/Host


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Lemons

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Lemons

If you do like lemons please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Lemons,

Pairing: Haruhi/Host

Do not read if you do not like

Note: Names taken from official wiki

Also will be updating Mother of the Host next week

Host Club Events

summary: Renge has created a bunch of events for the boys take part in, for some reason Haruhi is going along with all of it the matter how dark the event gets.

Pairing: Haruhi/Host

-x-

Chap 1 First Event Preparations

The host club has announced that they will be starting a more perverted series of events, mainly this is Renge's idea but the host club is going along with it. The next event was called a Boxer Catch, the host club guys were dressed in nothing but a white T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

The twins were excited about this event, while Tamaki and Mori were blushing, Honey was being Honey, and Kyoya eyed Haruhi who was fully clothed. "Renge what is the purpose of this event?" Kyoya asked.

"It's simple of course you guys have gotten by on your good looks and charm, but now it's time to show off your sexiness." Renge said happily.

"Then why isn't Haruhi participated?" The twins asked in unison.

"Oh Haruhi is participating." Renge said and showed them a table with a circle on it. "Haruhi will be sitting here at first, and you guys will be behind a screen, one by one he will strip off your boxers and tossed them over the screen and Haruhi will be catching them. Haruhi then has a choice to put the boxers in the circle or throw them back, should Haruhi decide to place the boxers in the circle that means Haruhi is going to go on a date with the owner, and then you boys will have to pick a new undergarment to wear from the mystery box, and you must wear the new garments while on the date." The guys blushed and looked at Haruhi in shock. Haruhi didn't look against it.

Haruhi was agreeing to do this, for her own personal reasons she smiled at the guys. "Good luck guys." Haruhi said and left with Renge to help set things up, the boys were stunned and they immediately huddled up. "Okay men the situation is clearly been maneuvered by Renge." Tamaki said.

"Well boss Haruhi is going along with it, if you want to miss out on the chance for a date with Haruhi it's your loss." The twins said in unison, a smirk gracing their features.

Tamaki froze in shock, and his mind entered his own special theater, while he was off in fantasyland the conversation continued. "Yay I'm going to get a date with Haru-chan." Honey cheered causing his friends to look at him with surprise. "What? I like Haruhi." He said with a blush on his cheeks.

"This is certainly unexpected, but let's just proceed with this event as long as it turns a profit." Kyoya said and the guys expected such a response from the shadow King of the host club. 'It's not like she'll choose me anyway, so why get my hopes up.' Kyoya thought, he liked Haruhi, but thought she was far from his reach.

Mori was silent on the subject but was silently wishing she would choose him.

Tamaki awoke from his mental theater. "All right men hands and the matter who Haruhi chooses no hard feelings." Tamaki said with a shiny smile on his face.

'He thinks Haruhi is gonna choose him.' Was the group thought.

The room was filled with chairs, and a paper thin wall was put up for the men to strip behind because of the lights everyone would be able to see the shadowy silhouettes of the men. Until the event started the boys were asked to stand around in their underwear for the girls to observe and enjoy.

Most of the guys were blushing.

Renge waited till the room was filled before starting the event, and the girls got to enjoy the boys in the underwear.

To be continued


End file.
